Seria Irônico?
by Ploc
Summary: Draco lendo fanfics ... espero que a leitura não canse tanto, pois não tem muitos diálogos! o


**Título:** Seria Irônico...?  
**Autora**: Ploc \o/  
**Classificação:**PG-13  
**Gênero**: Romance  
**Shipper**: HP/DM

**Resumo: **Draco lendo fanfics ... espero que a leitura não canse tanto, pois não tem muitos diálogos/o\

Ninguém betou pra mim.. TTTT até agora (dia 08/08), mas amanhã vou "pedir" (obrigar, chorar, implorar e chantagear emocionalmente) minhas amigas para que elas façam a betagem! Então, como eu sei que elas não vão ter pra onde correr (pasmem, elas não gostam de slash xx), agradeço e dedico especialmente à elas: **Nessa chan** e **Koita**, meus bichinhos... minha coelhinha e minha tortuguita, muito obrigada!!!! Só por lerem, dedico com amor e carinho à vocês.. lalala

Declaimer: sou apenas mais uma pobre mortal que não possui DIREITO ALGUM sobre a história ou qualquer um dos personagens. Sim, meu povo, a Tia Jô e a Warner que mandam! Todos os direitos estão a eles reservados. Sem fins lucrativos. Patati Patatá

Dedicada também a todos os ficwrites, que me despertaram esse prazer por escrever (pouco e muito mal) e ler (muito)... que emoção .

Seria irônico, pensou Draco Malfoy. Se ele ao menos tivesse certeza que empregava a palavra de modo correto. Mas o que mais seria ironia se não desdenhar do que for. E a vida vinha desdenhando dele há longos 5 anos, desde que se formaraem Hogwarts.

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Seu nome costumava chegar antes dele mesmo em qualquer lugar. Em outros tempos. Parecia mais que fora em outra vida. Não tinha segundo que ele tivesse alguma certeza de que fora bom ou mal mudar de vida. Mas ora, lá está a ironia de novo: ele acabara encontrando um jeito de "voltar" para sua antiga vida. De vivê-la do modo que sempre quis. Bem, nem sempre.

Malfoy. Era agora um simples sobrenome. Considerado excêntrico ou estranho no meio em que vivia agora. Longe de causar medo, raiva ou interesse como outrora. Hoje quando dizia seu primeiro nome recebia um olhar estranho das pessoas, como se dissessem "o que deu na cabeça dos pais desse menino para dar-lhe tal nome?".

A ironia estava em cada poro de seu ser, em cada palavra de sua vida escrita pelo odioso destino. No meio da guerra Draco foi considerado incapaz e descartável pelo Lord. Voldemort, que não apreciava bruxos um tanto relutantes em matar e torturar. E não tinha pureza em seu sangue que lhe trouxesse utilidade na guerra. Seus pais mal tiveram tempo de exilá-lo. Seu pai morrera para lhe salvar, dar-lhe tempo, como não parava de repetir uma Narcisa desesperada. E Draco foi jogado no ultimo lugar onde cogitaria estar seguro: no mundo dos trouxas. Antes que lhe emboscassem juntamente com sua mãe, ela lhe instruiu: misturar-se com eles e fique lá! Se é que isso poderia ser chamado de instrução, pensava ele amargamente, às vezes. Um ultimo abraço rápido ela lhe deu, antes de soltar um chave de portal em suas mãos. Ele sentiu o conhecido solavanco no umbigo e caiu numa rua enlameada do que parecia um vilarejo, do interior de algum lugar que com certeza não pertencia à Inglaterra, para nunca mais vê-la. E a vida de Draco Malfoy nunca mais foi a mesma.

Draco Malfoy sempre teve tudo que quis. Ou _quase_ tudo. Mas sempre fora do bom e do melhor. E fora ensinado que gente sem sangue mágico ou com sangue corrompido não era digna de confiança ou apreço. Não mesmo. Os trouxas não admitiam qualquer coisa que não pudessem controlar, entender ou que não pudesse obter em seu mundinho. Eram fracos, mas eram muitos. Mas Draco nunca fora ensinado que os trouxas eram tão... flexíveis. Já que não tinham magia podiam muito bem se virar sem ela. E Draco se viu obrigado a usar dessa _flexibilidade_ uma vez que estava sem dinheiro, sem família, e principalmente, sem sua varinha. Se permitiu ser ameaçado pelo desespero do que isso se significava, quase de modo a enlouquece-lo, mas somente por alguns dias. Seus pais não deram sua vida para que o ultimo Malfoy definhasse. Não que não houvesse amor por ele em algum momento desse ato, mas ele era o ultimo. E com uma vida só para si, para fazer suas escolhas. Como _alguém_ que um dia ele conheceu, e acreditou com todas as suas forças odiar e desprezar por ter passado por tudo que Draco passou e ainda passa, e por ter vivido antes como Draco vivia agora. Ele por muito tempo se perguntou se sabia mesmo o que era ironia.

"Sr. Malfoy?" chamou-lhe uma voz.

Abençoada a língua inglesa, agradecia ele mentalmente. Fazia pouco mais de cinco anos que morava naquela cidade francesa. Falar o inglês além do francês era comum ali, pra não dizer obrigatório. E ele _arranhava_ um francês. Mas arrastava muitas conversas, sempre muito bem pronunciadas pra se fazer entender. Ainda sim preferia o inglês.

"Pois não?" disse ele, sem tirar os olhos do tubo de ensaio.

"Monsiuer Miterrand queerr sabeer se as amostrrras estarram prrontas hoje? Ele prrecisarra marrcar a reuniam am breve"

"Oui, siuer Claude, diga-lhe que tudo estará pronto essa noite" murmurou Draco de forma indolente concentrado na mistura que fazia.

O rapaz, Claude Pierre, trabalhava com ele no laboratório. Fez um sinal com a cabeça, que Draco não notou, e saiu meio hesitante. Era fascinante ver Malfoy misturando os ingredientes para as misturas, e o olhar cobiçoso de Claude cintilava em vê-lo assim. A franja platinada caindo sobre a testa, quase cobrindo os olhos, e refletindo o conteúdo dos líquidos, estava corado pela concentração, e o ar denso que algumas vezes envolvia o ambiente lhe dava uma aparência quase etérea. Draco tinha o corpo de um jovem de 23, mas suas feições finas lhe davam um ar adolescente. A usual expressão de desgosto e arrogância lhe fazia parecer petulante. Um belo rapaz petulante. Longe de passar despercebido. E bem talentoso pra sua idade, muitos se surpreendiam.

"Trouxa!" resmungou quando o rapaz deixara a sala. "Pensa que eu não reparo no jeito que me olha", pensou ele raivoso. Draco sabia do interesse de alguns e algumas trouxas do laboratório. Interesse que iam além dos seus conhecimentos em ervas e misturas para remédios, produtos e afins. "Coisa que qualquer bom aluno de poções e herbologia saberia.. do 1º ano!" ele pensava com irritação. Mas encontrou ali seu sustento.

Horas depois, o bruxo encaixotou e embalou as misturas que havia preparado. Tudo à mão! Se não tivesse uma sala disponível só pra si e se não fosse remunerado bem o suficiente, se exasperaria com a indignidade disso. Raramente usava magia, ainda mais sem varinha. Nunca mais tinha entrado em contato com o mundo bruxo. Pelo menos não da mesma forma de antes.

Se dirigiu à saída do laboratório. O jovem Claude estava parado na porta de entrada.

"Monsiuer.. já vai emborra também? Posso lhe oferecerr uma carrona?"

"Não obrigado" respondeu o loiro, passando por ele sem olhá-lo. Claude apenas sorriu. "oh... rempli de soi-même!!!... mas um dia quem sabe, mon cher" pensou o francês ainda parado a porta vendo Draco se afastar.

Draco foi caminhando lentamente pela rua, aconchegando o casaco. Sua casa não era tão longe. Enquanto tentava não ligar para a ansiedade de chegar logo em seu mundo, o bruxo divagava ainda mais irritado. "Loucos! Todos eles" pensava. Quando mais ácido e distante Draco era, mais admiradores conquistava. "Talvez tenha sido eles mesmo que começaram com essa historia da tortura" pensou com desprezo. "Nunca vi, parecem que gostam de ser maltratados! Bom, não me importo de dar o mínimo que eles _merecem_.."

Abriu a porta com afobação. Passou direto para o quarto e ligou o computador. Trocou de roupa e pegou qualquer coisa para comer. Não via a hora de ler a continuação. _Oh doce ironia novamente_, ele torceu os lábios finos no que seria um sorriso.

Agora finalmente _voltaria_ para sua vida. O trabalho era sua distração. Draco ainda se pegava surpreso com tudo aquilo às vezes. Quando descobrira riu muito.. nunca rira tanto na vida. Há pouco mais de dois anos tinha descoberto as maravilhas da internet. Era útil, ele admitiu. Gostava de pesquisar sobre coisas banais, descobrir mais sobre o novo mundo em que vivia. Não morria de amores por ele, mas queria se virar. Pesquisa de trabalho, somente _no_ trabalho. Não ganhava o suficiente para _trabalhar em casa_. Logo ficou curioso sobre o que poderia ter sobre seu mundo ali, para acesso e conhecimento dos trouxas. Na maioria das vezes somente informações banais estavam corretas. "Flexíveis sim, mas cegos e ignorantes até o fim" pensava Draco. Nem que o mundo bruxo todo se revelasse, fizesse festa e demonstrações, fizessem uma convenção explicita, nem assim os trouxas acreditariam na existência do mundo mágico.. Trouxas!!! Ele teve certeza disso no dia que encontrou o que _preencheria_ sua vida. Ainda era assombroso. Muitas vezes ele repetia para sim mesmo que era um delírio seu o que via na tela do computador.

A história de um das maiores Guerras do povo mágico. A historia do Lord, do... garoto Cicatriz.. e dele mesmo, do próprio Draco, durante os sete anos escolares, e até um pouco antes disso. Ali pra quem quisesse ler e acreditar. Ele ainda se perguntava como. Mas depois que leu algumas, simplesmente desistiu de saber. Viraram seu refúgio, de passatempo a necessidade. Só sabia que ano em seguinte em que terminou a guerra, uma das desafiantes se tornara famosa por lançar a historia. Pelo que Draco entendeu, o site tinha vários desafiantes. Estes por sua vez, lançavam uma proposta no site: uma historia, com personagens, cenário, tema e enredo definidos. Se a historia fosse bem aceita, o autor e os demais desafiantes tinham liberdade para trabalhá-la como quisessem. E essa mulher, Rowling ou algo assim, lançou um enredo que foi considerado por muitos genial, e bem bolado pela riqueza de detalhes que ela forneceu e pela construção das muitas personagens que _criou_. E o que era a proposta dela senão a historia dos anos de Potter em Hogwarts e a luta dele contra Voldemort. E quase todas as pessoas e detalhes estavam corretíssimos, atestou Draco depois de ver a proposta. Os participantes pegavam a proposta e faziam suas versões. Algumas muitas vezes vinham com ilustrações. A desafiante descrevera todo mundo bruxo praticamente, e de forma tão rica, que as fanarts, como eram chamadas, beiravam a realidade!

"Então, qual fanfiction foi atualizada hoje, vejamos..." sussurrou ele para a tela do computador, clicando nas opções de sua conta, após logar no site.

Mas o maior vicio de Draco lhe causava um certo transtorno. Ou tinha causado. Ele leu vários gêneros, formação de casais, versão da historia... muitas vezes desconfiava que tinha algum bruxo por traz da desafiadora e até mesmo por traz dos ficwrits. Um dia ele viu uma fanart que de primeira mão lhe causou asco: uma imagem dele e de Potter se _beijando_. Quase socou o computador com o susto. Se sentiu doente, mas mesmo assim leu a historia. Simplesmente ele e Potter começaram a namorar do nada e transavam loucamente até a ultima letra da fanfic. Decididamente ele se sentiu doente. E estranho. Não sabia dizer o que era. Corria quando lia slash na classificação. Mas as outras combinações dele com Pansy, Hermione Granger, Blaise e, _oh Merlin_, até Severus começaram a lhe dar tédio. Só aquela de Potter tinha lhe causado reações fortes. Mesmo que fosse vontade de vomitar.

Tentou achar uma fic _Pinhão _(não conseguia impedir que seus tremessem quando tentava impedir um sorriso), como muitos chamavam, mais fraquinhas. Com uma historia que fizesse o mínimo de sentido. E logo se viu gostando muito delas, se bem escritas. Quando voltou para algo mais explicito, sentiu até certas _reações_ do seu corpo às cenas descritas. Mas já não se sentia mal com isso. Não mesmo. Começou a se sentir surpreso com o que lia. Com certas avaliações precisas dos sentimentos e da tensão entre ele e Potter. Já não sabia se realmente o grifinório mexeu _demais_ com ele naquela época, ou se fora convencido pelas palavras dos ficwirits da natureza dessa _relação_.

Dos olhares trocados durantes as refeições, de como um não conseguiam ser indiferentes ao outro, de como aquele _ódio_ era grade demais... de como Draco não superava a recusa de Harry no primeiro ano, e de como Harry se mostrou obcecado por ele no sexto ano, e arrependido pela Sectusempra. Se o odiasse mesmo, não ligaria... tantos detalhes.. não que tivesse passado despercebidos por Draco, ele se surpreendeu em constatar, mas tinha guerra, sangues ruins e comensais para lhe distraírem, ah, e o Lord, é claro. Bem, graças a Mordred esta ultima distração estava acabada. E ele nunca esqueceria da intensidade com que Harry lhe olhava, fosse com raiva ou com desprezo. Draco nunca o vira olhar com aquela intensidade para mais ninguém. Nem pra Chang nem para Weasley-fêmea (pegou dos ficwrits!).

Era engraçado como muitos possivelmente tinham acertado nos destinos daquelas pessoas. Fantasiavam com a verdade: escreviam sobre o possível destino do mundo mágico. Isso já não pertubava Draco. Muito pelo contrário. Ele encontrava ali tudo que podia ter vivido. E muito coisa que dava graças a Merlin por não ter passado. Claro, sempre tinha alguém com a mente _doentia demais_ pro gosto do loiro.

E assim ele seguia sua vida. Se distraindo no laboratório e vivendo nas histórias bastante reais sobre seu mundo. E sim, ele nunca esqueceria a intensidade do olhar de Potter. Nem de como se aproximou tanto da historia dele quando eles já não faziam mais parte da vida um do outro. Ele nunca saberia que fim levou Harry Potter. Mas o Testa Rachada sempre estaria na sua vida enquanto ele pudesse ler as fanfictions do Pinhão e pudesse lembrar dos olhares que trocaram.

"Hum.. enfim o ultimo capítulo de BOND... e vejamos, essa GREEN EYES ta bem comentada.. nunca li nenhuma AU.. mas, por que não?" resmungou o loiro para o computador mais uma vez aquela noite.

Ironia do destino? Talvez. Mas o que era ironia afinal?

**FIM**

**N/A: **

AGADEEEEEE EVEEEEEEEER S2 .

Em 8 de Agosto de 2007.

Presente de aniversário pra mim que faço 22 aninhos no próximo dia 11!!!

\o/ (balançando pompons)

o/ Eu tava vendo umas fanarts HD, e tinha uma em que os dois descobriam as fanfics slash com ship Pinhão na internet/o/ o Pois é, ae veio esse presente às pressas. Sei lá, eu fiz com tanto carinho pra mim que não tenho como não gostar dela!!! XD

Espero que não tenha problema de eu ter citado as duas fics que eu amo de paixão!!! A Bond é da Anna Fugazzi (tradução por Calíope Amphora e betagem por Dana Norram) e a Green Eyes é da Amy!!!

**N/B Koita**: eeeeeeee (abraça) Kawaii.. tirando a parte de baitolagem dos dois!!

**N/A:** ¬¬

_**by Ploc**_


End file.
